Harry Potter and the world untold
by kia
Summary: It's ten years since she left hogwarts nad hermione is on a mission. But the question is how did she get that scar


  
Harry Potter and the World Untold   
Part 1 – A Memory In Time   
By: Cho 

The air was ice cold, and the only noise you could hear was the laughter from The Three   
Broomsticks and faint footsteps. Tap, tap, tap. Coming closer and closer. A cloak swished in   
the midnight wind. The young witch pulled her hair away from her face, and there on her   
forehead was a scar in the shape of a lightning bolt.   
The witch was in her late twenties, her hair slightly bushy and teeth slightly smaller than   
they used to be. Yet the scar on her head was less than month old and was caused not by self-  
infliction, but by one of her best friends. Going even further back than a month, in fact back   
another ten years, took you back to her favorite place, Hogwarts. Where it all began.   
Hermione stepped out of her last exam, a smile on her face. Potions seemed easy   
enough. Hermione was sure she'd pass. Being head girl, she was expected to get good marks.   
In fact, some of the best. Snape must have been feeling sorry for them. A very unusual   
occurrence. "The slimy git usually doesn't care," she thought to herself. But since Voldemort   
last tried to kill him and Harry, Snape had been not nice, but as close as it gets when you're a   
Slytherin.   
"Hermione, Hermione!" She was jolted back to reality.   
"Wait up, " panted Harry. "We've been calling from half way down the corridor."   
"Boy you can walk fast," Said Ron, slightly wheezing, his face nearly as red as his hair.   
"How did you two do then?" asked Hermione inquisitively.   
"I'm not head boy for nothing," smiled Ron. A few years back it looked unlikely that Ron   
would be head boy, or even a prefect, but it might have been something inside him, or it might   
have been sharp knock on the head from Neville Longbottom. Which ever one it was, it had   
worked.   
Harry was less certain, "Pretty good, I think." Harry, though smart, showed more of a   
talent in Qudditch than most of his schoolwork. He had been the youngest seeker in a century,   
and he was also one of the best.   
"Harry, good luck on the match tomorrow, though you don't need it."   
"Tomorrow is the final match. Gryffindor against Slytherin." Harry felt an ice cube   
sliding down his back. Why did Ron have to remind him he was nervous enough as it was?   
"Oh, Viktor Krum was going to come and see you. He had some important news to ask   
you."   
Harry looked up. "You still keep in touch with him?"   
"Of course I do," she replied.   
"Are you…" asked Ron pausing.   
"I don't know," said Hermione, with a tear in her eye.   
Harry didn't get much sleep that night. Then again, he rarely did. Nightmares flooded   
his mind. His mother's death, his father's bravery, Voldemort's rebirth, and the black mark - these   
images turned in Harry's head, spinning as though a whirlpool had conquered his mind. He was   
drowning, gasping for air. He woke with a jolt, his scar hurting. Ron was standing there with   
Neville by his side and an empty cup of water. "You were screaming in your sleep."   
It was nearly time to go. Harry sat up suddenly. "The match." He quickly pulled on his   
robes.   
He met Hermione at the bottom of the stairs. She shoved a bacon roll into his hand.   
"Run. Eat this on the way," she had said. Harry ran, his broom in one hand, and his roll in the   
other.   
"Team captains aren't supposed to be late," said Draco Malfoy.   
"As if you're ever early," Harry said with a scowl.   
"Stop arguing, boys. The match is about to begin," said Madame Hooch.   
The whistle blew and Harry started by doing a few laps of the field. He scanned the   
crowd. He saw many a comforting thing. The banner that was used in his first match was still   
there - the charm had aged and looked a wee bit weary, but the banner still shined from the   
crowd as it had done on that first day. "Who had kept it for seven years?" he thought. Then he   
saw Ron with a large grin on his face, and Cho was also there smiling up at him. She always   
knew Harry liked her, but time was quick and she was now working for the Ministry of Magic   
after leaving school almost a year ago. Two other things made him smile - a smiling Hermione   
with Krum's arms around her and a big black a shaggy dog that was his godfather, Sirius.   
"Longbottom scores for Gryffindor," he heard Ginny Weasley shout. She was the   
commentator after Lee Jordan left. He scanned the pitch for sight of the Golden Snitch. A flash   
of gold he dived but so did Malfoy. It was a race between Malfoy, who was closer, and Harry,   
who had the better broom.   
"They're speeding up - someone's going to crash!" Harry swerved, and at the same time   
the golden snitch jolted behind him - "Oh, that must have been sore!" Harry saw Malfoy. He   
must have fallen. Then he saw it a few centimeters away, the Snitch! He reached out and   
grabbed it. It was over. The game lasted not even five minutes, but the Gryffindor crowd   
cheered and cheered. "Gryffindor is the winner!" Reported Ginny joyfully, though she didn't   
need to.   
"HARRY, WE WON!" Cried the rest of the team. Creevey nearly fell off of his broom   
with excitement. Hermione was jumping up and down excitedly. Krum's face was in a big   
smile and Ron was crying, "We won!!!!!!!!!"   
As loud as he could, Krum whispered something in Harry's ear. Harry sat down in   
shock. He couldn't speak. He mouthed, "Really?"   
Krum nodded. "The English team wants you. You're one of the best in the country!"   
Harry couldn't believe it. The English team wanted him to be their Seeker. Out of the corner of   
his eye, he saw a dog barking around in circles and Professor Dumbledore smiling and petting   
it. The party in the Gryffindor common room was amazing. Mrs Weasley sent congratulation   
presents to everyone.   
Hermione patted Harry's arm. "Come on," she whispered. She slipped through the door   
leading to the entrance of the Gryffindor common room. Ron followed her, and then Harry   
slipped through the door unnoticed. Everyone was too busy to notice the strange   
disappearances.   
"I thought we'd go and see Hagrid," said Hermione. They strolled through the grounds   
talking of the days events. Then suddenly, from nowhere, Hermione asked, "What was in your   
dream, Harry? Ron said you were late because you had a dream."   
"Well, Voldemort," Ron winced, "was coming to get me, but you protected me. And   
then there was something about a curse, except I took my mother's place and then I disappeared   
again. And you… Oh! I can't remember!" He said, clutching his head.   
In the dark, the wind blew. It was easy to mistake the wind for erie cries, but there was   
no mistaking this...   
"Shall I help you remember?" came a whisper from the trees. Harry spun around.   
Hermione took out here wand. "Lumos!" She cried. A brilliant light shot out from her wand.   
"Voldemort," she whispered they backed off in shock. Ron turned white.   
"Don't try anything," said Voldemort calmly. "I know you're animagi. Illegal ones, at   
that, and I …"   
Hermione looked straight into his eyes before saying, "You touch any of these two you   
must get through me." Harry's scar was burning.   
"Get out of the way, you silly girl." Harry's nightmares came flooding back to him. It   
sounded exactly like his mother's death.   
"Take me!" Harry cried, "I'm the one you want."   
"But you're wrong," smiled Voldemort, and he laughed. "I am not going to kill you or   
your little friends. Well, not yet," He smiled, a look of evil on his face.   
"What do you mean?" Cried Hermione.   
"In ten years time I will be at the height of my powers, but according to old magic, if I   
drink the blood of the three people that brought my downfall many times, I will be even stronger   
- probably invincible. In ten years time, you will be more experienced, more dangerous. You   
three are my perfect target."   
Hermione, still looking at him, said, "You will never live so long. The strongest forces   
in the world will never let it happen."   
He whipped his wand out of his robe. "Shut up, you silly girl. You do not know what   
you're saying." A stunning spell shot from out of is wand, towards Hermione. Ron and Harry   
grabbed Hermione and pushed her back onto the ground. The spell missed her, but Harry and   
Ron were stunned. The spell had hit them at full blast.   
Professor Snape was running towards them, closely followed by Dumbledore. "Fool!"   
Voldemort shouted towards Snape, "You left the winning team a long time ago and I trusted   
you."   
Voldemort grabbed Ron and Harry. Hermione was left screaming frantically in a heap   
on the ground. He touched the tree, Disapparating Ron and Harry with him.   
"It was a portkey," whispered Dumbledore. He touched it, but it was to late - it had   
been disabled. Hermione cried. Her guilt about Ron and Harry saving her filled her like hot   
soup.   
"If only I'd held him off... if only..." Dumbledore put a finger to her lips. He looked at   
her face as though reading her mind.   
"Snape, take her up to the hospital wing. See that Poppy treats her well."   
This was part of a memory of the woman that opened the Three Broomsticks' door. She   
had searched for years for her friends, but no trace had been found of them until five years after   
her encounter with the Dark Lord. 

A/n well ok I could do better if I tried and sorry about the spelling. Join d.ma advertise your fic's (not just h.p) & webpages. Do challenges have fun and meet people interested in the same fics as you and here the opinion on the story

macaann@another.com


End file.
